Harry Potter Der Zweite Krieg
by S.J.Bosch
Summary: Harry im 6. Schuljahr. Wird er Voldemort endlich besiegen können? Was geschieht in der Zauberwelt, jetzt wo Voldemort zurück ist, mächtig wie einst. Bitte Reviewed.
1. Scherben der Vergangenheit

HARRY POTTER   
DER ZWEITE KRIEG 

*****************************

*  A/N:

* Nun ist es wieder soweit, Harry Potter V gerade verschlungen. 

* Schon kribbelt es erneut in meinen Fingern wie schon vor einem 

* Jahr. Das Gefühl selbst den Weg von Harry und seinen Freunden zu bestimmen, 

* beeindruckt von RJK, beeindruckt von ihrer Art Geschichten 

* zu erzählen. Voller Hochachtung schreibe ich die 

* Geschichte weiter, wie einen Traum den man weiter träumt, 

* obwohl man längst wach ist. Ich weis nicht wohin mich diese 

* Geschichte führt ich lasse mich einfach treiben von meinen 

* Traum und hoffe das er euch gefällt. _Bitte Bitte Reviewed._

*

_*             Alle Figuren gehören J.K.R. _Genauso wie die meisten Orte. __

_*             Ich mache mit nichts zu Eigen. Die Story ist frei erfunden. _

*             Diese Geschichte knüpft dort an wo Harry Potter 5 aufhört. 

*             Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man Harry Potter 5 gelesen hat. 

*             Die ersten Zeilen sind die letzten aus Harry Potter 5 und als

*             Zitate zu betrachten.

*

* An dieser Stelle noch mal danke an meine großartige Betaleserin. 

* è **Brainless**** (www.fanfictionland.com)**

******************************

**Kapitel 1 - Scherben der Vergangenheit**

[..]

„Der Punkt ist, dass, wenn wir herausfinden sollten, dass sie weiterhin gemein zu Harry sind …"

„… und machen sie keinen Fehler, wir werden davon hören," fügte Lupin freundlich hinzu.

[..]

„Ja, wenn wir nur den geringsten Hinweis bekommen, dass Potter auf irgend eine Weise misshandelt wurde, müssen sie sich mit uns befassen," sagte Moody.

[..]

Harry nickte. Irgendwie konnte er keine Worte finden, was es für ihn bedeutete sie alle dort zu auf seiner Seite zu sehen. Stattdessen lächelte er, erhob seine Hand zum Abschied, drehte sich um und ging aus dem Bahnhof heraus auf die sonnen beschienene Straße, mit Onkel Vernon, Tante Petunia und Dudley in seinem Kielwasser.

Er stieg in den Wagen seines Onkels, sein Gepäck wurde wie üblich direkt in den Ligusterweg Nummer 4 gesendet. 

[..]  

Betrübt saß Harry am Fenster und starrte hinaus auf die Straße, die Vorgärten der Häuser in Little Whinging waren schon lange aufgeschwemmt und riesige Pfützen verwandelten die Straßen in kleine Seen, unaufhörlich prasselte der Regen weiter. Es hat sich alles verändert, dachte Harry. Heute vor einem Jahr strahlte die Sonne ihm noch mitten ins Gesicht, doch selbst das hatte sich in einem Jahr verändert und es sollte nicht das letzte bleiben. 

Ein Seufzer glitt ihm über die Lippen. 

Seine Freude war längst verflogen, schon am ersten Abend sehnte er sich zurück zu seinen Freunden und jetzt - eine Woche später - fühlte er sich noch schlechter. Längst hatte er aufgehört zu glauben, Sirius könnte hinter der nächsten Ecke stehen und nachts sah er immer wieder die Bilder, immer wieder sah er Sirius fallen. 

Eine kleine Träne lief ihm über die Wange, mit dem Ärmel seines zerrissenen Pullovers wischte er sie unwirsch weg Er hasste es, hier zu sein, hier bei seinem Onkel und seiner Tante. 

Selbst jetzt, während sie die freundlichen Verwandten spielten, nutzten sie jede Chance, um ihn zu drangsalieren. 

Als Harry vor drei Tagen einen Anruf von Mr. Weasley bekam, und Onkel Vernon sah, wie er telefonierte, riss dieser in einem Wutanfall die Telefonbuchse aus der Wand und brüllte etwas von „Er lasse sich nicht einschüchtern!".  

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war Harry wütend auf ihn, denn Mr. Weasley wollte ihm etwas Dringendes mitteilen, aber bevor er das konnte, war die Verbindung unterbrochen.   

 „Harry!", schrie Onkel Vernon. „Harry Potter!"

„Ja?", antwortete Harry und schloss seine Augen. Seufzend seinen Kopf senkend. Das Wenigste, was er jetzt brauchen konnte, war mehr Ärger mit den Dursleys - auch wenn er die Hoffnung hatte, dass er so schneller hier weg konnte.

„Komm her, und BEEILE dich!", fauchte Onkel Vernon.

Die Hände tief in den Hosentaschen seiner alten Hose vergraben trottete an seinem Cousin Dudley vorbei, der schadenfreudig am Küchentisch kicherte.

„Schneller!", schrie sein Onkel.

„Ich bin hier", sagte Harry leise, als er ins Wohnzimmer eintrat. 

„Harry, kannst du mir erklären-" Onkel Vernon sprach nun sehr deutlich, die Armlehne seines Sessels fest im Griff. „- Warum sich die Personen auf diesem Bild bewegen?"

Onkel Vernon drehte seinen Kopf zu Harry, bei dessen Anblick sich Vernons Augen noch weiter verengten. 

Harry stand wie angewurzelt da, immer noch mit gesenktem Blick. 

Es konnte nur ein Bild sein und zwar das, was Sirius freudig winkend zeigte, aber wie konnte es hier runter kommen? Er hatte es unter seinem Kopfkissen versteckt. Aus der Küche hörte Harry schadenfreudiges Gelächter. 

„Das muss- äh, das kann" stotterte Harry und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Er musste eine Ausrede finden!

Unterdessen stand sein Onkel auf und direkt vor Harrys Augen zerriss er das Bild in viele kleine Stücke. 

Dieses reißende Geräusch war für Harry wie ein Schnitt durch sein Herz, denn es war eines der wenigen Bilder, die er von seinem toten Paten hatte.  

„Nein- bitte" flehte er seinen Onkel an, doch dieser machte unaufhaltbar weiter.  

Harrys Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. „Bitte-"

Er blickte auf, Onkel Vernon grinste ihn an und ließ die Fetzen zu Boden fallen. 

„Junger Mann." Vernon machte eine Pause, um nochmals Luft zu schnappen. „Wie kannst du es wagen, unsere Großzügigkeit derart zu missbrauchen. Eine Woche bist du hier! WIE war unsere Abmachung am ersten Abend? Wir sagten, du darfst hier leben, wir behandeln dich normal, aber keine Za-… Dingsda im Haus, war daran irgendetwas undeutlich?"

„Mir ist egal, wie deine Tante darüber denkt und-" Vernon hielt inne.

Beide hörten wie sich die Haustüre öffnete und wieder ins Schloss fiel.

„Vernon-Schatz. Ich bin wieder zurück", schnatterte es ins Wohnzimmer. 

„Da hast du noch einmal Glück gehabt Junge", knurrte ihn sein Onkel grinsend wütend an. 

„Harry?" fragte Tante Petunia aus dem Eingangsbereich. „Schau mal Harry ich habe dir etwas mitgebracht." 

Er starrte seinen Onkel einen Moment an, welcher regungslos dastand. In diesem Augenblick empfand Harry soviel Hass auf diesen Mann mit dem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht und er spürte, wie sich ein stechender Schmerz in seiner Brust ausbreitet, der aus ihm herauswollte. Eine unbändige Wut gesellte sich zu dem Schmerz in seinem Inneren und Harry spürte, wie sie die Kontrolle über ihn übernahm.  

„Du Schwein!", platzte es aus Harry heraus. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht und dann fiel er auf die Knie. Schluchzend sammelte er die Fetzen des Bildes von seinem geliebten Paten ein.

„Du fettes, altes Schwein", schrie Harry erneut und ließ die Papierschnipsel in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden. 

Seine Tante und sein Cousin standen fassungslos in der Tür. Sein Onkel versuchte ihn zu packen, aber Harry sprang auf. Blitzschnell zog er einen Zauberstab heraus, deutete auf Dudley und schritt langsam auf diesen zu. 

„Steck das DING weg!", befahl ihm sein Onkel, doch Harry ließ sich von der Furcht und der Wut in dessen Stimme nicht in seinem Tun beirren. 

„DU! Du warst es, der das Bild von Sirius hier herein gelegt hat. Ich werde…" Entsetzt starrte ihn sein Cousin an, nicht in der Lage etwas zu sagen.

Tante Petunia stieß einen Angstschrei aus, als Harry seinen Zauberstab genau auf Dudleys Hals richtete.

„Harry! Geh sofort auf dein Zimmer!", brüllte Onkel Vernon hinter ihm, doch auch er schien vor Angst gelähmt zu sein. Was konnte ein Muggel auch gegen einen Zauberer ausrichten, wenngleich er sich noch in der Ausbildung befand?

„SOFORT!"

Harrys Herz pochte wild, sollte er auf seinen Onkel hören? Er hatte das Bild, bestimmt konnte man es reparieren, es gab sicherlich einen Zauber, den er – sobald er in Hogwarts war – anwenden konnte. Oder Hermine, sie wusste immer eine Lösung.

„Und was passiert, wenn ich es nicht mache?", fragte Harry so leise, dass es nur Dudley verstehen konnte. 

Er hatte keine Antwort erwartet, die Dursleys schienen wie festgefroren „Macht Platz!", zischte er und stieß seine Tante und seinen Cousin beiseite, immer noch wütend rannte er in sein Zimmer hinauf und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Der Schlüssel quietschte, als er ihn im Schloss herumdrehte und mit Tränen in den Augen sank er an der Tür auf den Boden hinab. Ich muss hier weg, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und nach einigen Sekunden tiefen Durchatmens stemmte er sich entschlossen auf. Sein Blick glitt durch das Zimmer.

Er stand wieder auf, nahm seine Brille in die linke Hand und fuhr sich mit der rechten über die verweinten Augen. Harry hatte beschlossen, Remus Lupin und den anderen Ordensmitglieder einen Brief zu schreiben und so setzte er sich auf seine Bettkante. Zog seinen Koffer hervor, öffnete ihn und nahm ein Stück Pergament, eine Feder und Tinte heraus. Sorgfältig strich er den Bogen glatt und legte ihn auf seinen Schoss. Hastig begann er zu schreiben.

_Hallo,_

_Ich muss hier weg! Ich halte es nicht aus! Bitte!!_

_Euer Harry._

Nach diesen wenigen und doch eindringlichen Worten, rollte er den Brief zusammen und packte Tinte und Feder zurück in seinen Koffer. 

Als dieser wieder fest verschlossen war, stand Harry auf und band Hedwig den Brief um ihr Bein. 

„Bring das zum Orden! Schnell!", bat er sie und öffnete das Fenster. Seine Eule klackerte mit dem Schnabel und flog dann davon, direkt in den dunklen, kalten Regen.

Er atmete die kühle Luft tief ein, die in sein Zimmer hereinströmte und er spürte, wie sich sein Herz auch wieder beruhigt Nachdenklich sah er hinaus.

Die Bäume wankten im Wind, ab und zu fuhr ein Wagen vorbei und nach etwa einer Stunde ließ der Regen nach und die Wolkendecke riss etwas auf. 

Einige warme Sonnenstrahlen der tiefstehenden Sonne, trafen sein Zimmer und er hörte, wie sein Onkel und seine Tante unten im Wohnzimmer stritten, doch es war ihm egal. Wenn es nach Harry ginge, konnten die beiden Tag streiten, denn dann hätten sie sicherlich keine Zeit, um Harry zu beobachten und zu piesacken.

Auf der Straße lief Mrs. Figg vorbei. Sie trug grüne Gummistiefel und ein pinkfarbenes Regencape und in jeder Hand hatte sie eine schwere Tasche.

Während sie zu ihrer Haustüre schlürfte, ohne Harry an seinem Fenster zu beachten, kam Harry eine Idee: Mrs. Figg war ein Squib. Sie stammte zwar aus einer Zauberer Familie, hatte aber keinerlei Zauberkräfte. Allerdings hatte sie Kontakt zum Orden des Phönixes!

Vielleicht hatte sie Neuigkeiten, denn Harry hatte seit vier Tagen keinen Tagespropheten mehr bekommen und er wollte unbedingt wissen, was in der Welt so passierte.

Die Muggelnachrichten konnte er nicht sehen, sein Onkel behauptete, das Fernsehgerät sei kaputt. Doch jeden Abend versammelten sich die Dursleys im Wohnzimmer und sahen die Nachrichten und zweitklassige Spielfilme. 

Aber Harry dachte sich, dass die Muggelnachrichten sicherlich nicht so informativ für ihn seien, denn Dinge, die in der Zaubererwelt passierten, brachten die sicherlich nicht und er hoffte jeden Abend wieder am nächsten Morgen einen Tagespropheten zu erhalten.

Die Dämmerung brach herein und der Regen setzte wieder ein. Bei Mrs. Figg brannte Licht und Harry entschied sich, sie zu besuchen. 

Aus dem Wohnzimmer hörte Harry Stimmen und so entschloss er kurzerhand, zur Wohnzimmertür zu schleichen, die nur angelehnt war und lugte durch den Spalt. Er konnte direkt auf den Fernseher blicken und innerlich schnaubte Harry. Von wegen kaputt!

Harry sah Bilder von überschwemmten Häusern, dann erschien wieder ein Moderator auf dem Bildschirm. 

„Wie heute bekannt wurde, kam es am vergangen Sonntag während einer Messe bei York zu einem mysteriösen Vorfall. 342 Menschen, darunter 238 Frauen und 72 Kinder sind aus unerklärlichen Gründen erstickt. In dem gut belüfteten Gotteshaus konnte man kein Anzeichen von giftigen Gasen feststellen, teilte uns die zuständige Stelle mit. Die Polizei steht vor einem Rätsel, denn auch die Opfer weisen keine Spuren von Giften auf, nichts was auf die Todesursache hindeuten könnte." 

Harry schloss die Türe vorsichtig und als er einen Schritt zurück tat, knarrte der Fußboden fürchterlich. Er zuckte kurz zusammen und blieb stehen. Angestrengt lauschte er, ob sich ihm Wohnzimmer etwas tat. 

Doch alles war ruhig. 

Harry nahm sich die alte Jacke, die ihm von Dudley vermacht worden war, und schlich weiter zur Haustür, aber bei dem Versuch die Haustüre zu öffnen, stellte er fest, dass sie verschlossen war. Er fluchte im Gedanken und hinter ihm sprang die Tür zum Wohnzimmer auf. 

 „Wo willst du hin?", keuchte sein Onkel.

Die Stimme seines Onkels machte ihn rasend.

„RAUS!" Harrys Stimme zitterte und er ballte seine Hände. Er schloss seine Augen erneut und versuchte die Wut, die in ihm hoch kroch, zu unterdrücken.

„Ich-" Er atmete tief aus, um so ruhig wie möglich zu klingen. „Ich will raus!"

Sein Onkel, der hinter ihm stand, schwieg und Harry hörte, wie Tante Petunia und Dudley ebenfalls aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen. Die Dielen verrieten sie.

„Gib mir - den Schlüssel!", befahl Harry und drehte sich zu seinem Onkel um.

 Vernon kochte, sein Kopf blähte sich auf.

„Ich warne dich!" Onkel Vernon röchelte. „Wenn du dieses Haus verlässt, wirst du es nie wieder betreten dürfen."

Tante Petunia stand hinter ihrem Ehegatten, die Hand vor ihrem Mund und murmelte etwas. 

„Ich sage es noch einmal: GEH in dein Zimmer!" Onkel Vernon schnaufte tief. 

Harry blickte – vor Wut zitternd - zu seiner Tante, doch sie hatte immer noch diesen ängstlichen, nichts sagenden Gesichtsausdruck. 

Harry erinnerte sich in diesem Moment daran, wie Dumbledore ihm sagte, dass sein einziger Schutz gegen Voldemort das Blut seiner Mutter sei, er müsse einmal in Jahr hier her kommen und er müsse es sein Zuhause nennen können. 

Er gab also nach und ging die Treppe hinauf. 

„So ist es gut, Junge", wisperte Onkel Vernon triumphierend. 

Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um, diesen Triumph konnte er seinem Onkel nicht gönnen. Er hatte genug, es war wie ein Schalter, der umgelegt wurde, all die Gemeinheiten die er in den letzten Jahren ertragen hatte müssen, all dieser Schmerz trieb ihn die Treppe wieder hinab. Unten brüllte er ihm ins Gesicht. 

„ICH MACHE DAS NICHT, WEIL DU ES WOLLTEST!"

Vernons Mund klappte herunter. „VERSCHWINDE - SOFORT - AUS - MEINEN - AUGEN!", keuchte er Harry an, nach jedem Wort musste er nach Luft schnappen. 

Harry sah rot. Alles war ihm egal, er ging an seinem Onkel vorbei in die Küche, er wollte nur noch Rache, Rache für die letzten Jahre, Vergeltung für alles.

In der Küche nahm er das Erstbeste, was er fand, in die Hand: einen Mixer. 

„STELL DAS SOFORT WIEDER HIN!" Vernon war außer sich und er trampelte auf Harry zu. Seine dicken Wurstfinger griffen nach Harrys Arm. 

„LASS MICH LOS!!!" Harry wandte sich aus dem festen Griff seines Onkels heraus und sprang zur Seite. Vernon kniff seine Augen zusammen, stemmte seine Hände auf den Küchentisch und schob diesen beiseite.

Harry nutzte diese Barriere zwischen ihnen geschickt und er wich jedes Mal aus, wenn Vernon zugreifen wollte. 

Vernon stand still, hinter ihm die Tür zum Wohnzimmer und in den Flur. 

Harry nahm den Mixer, hob ihn hoch und als er ihn fallen ließ, zerbarst das Gerät in durchsichtige Plastikstücke und den weißen Fuß. 

„Na, wie gefällt dir das?" schrie Harry schon nach dem nächsten greifend, er erwischte dabei einen Glaspokal von Dudley. Nachdem im Wohnzimmer kein Platz mehr für Dudleys Boxtrophäen war, hatte Onkel Vernon ein großes Regal in der Küche aufgestellt, um dort seine Pokale und Schleifen unterzubringen.

„DAS WAGST DU NICHT!" Dudley schoss hinter seinem Vater hervor, Harry sah nur noch Dudleys massige Arme auf seinen Hals zufliegen und im nächsten Moment wurde er gegen die Küchenwand gedrückt.  
Er konnte gerade noch die Arme hochreißen, damit Dudley ihn nicht erwürgte, doch der Pokal flog bereits auf den Boden zu. Klirrend zerbarst er in Hunderte kleine Splitter.

„DAS WIRST DU BEZAHLEN!", schrie Dudley und mit seiner Rechten verpasste er Harry einen Schlag in Magen. Harry spürte einen dumpfen Schmerz und sackte zusammen. Drohend stand Dudley über ihn.

„DU HAST MEINEN POKAL KAPUTT GEMACHT!!!"

Harry hatte an diesem Tag kaum etwas gegessen, doch dieser Schlag reicht aus, um das Wenige, was sich in seinem Magen befand, auf dem falschen Wege wieder herauszubefördern und würgend übergab er sich auf den weiß-blauen Fliesen der Küche. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Als Harry die Augen wieder aufschlug, tastete er zunächst nach seinem Zauberstab, doch im näheren Umkreis konnte er ihn nicht finden. Dudleys riesige Füße befanden sich direkt in seinem Blickfeld.

„Suchst du etwa das hier?", fragte Dudley hinterhältig. 

Harry sah mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm hinauf, er hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, bereit ihn zu zerbrechen. 

„_ACCIO ZAUBERSTAB!", schrie Harry. _

Der Zauberstab schoss in Harrys Hand. 

Dudley stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben, vor Schreck stolperte er rückwärts über den kaputten Mixer und fiel in die Scherben seines eigenen Pokals. 

Harry raffte sich auf und seine Tante stürzte auf ihren Sohn zu, um den sich bereits eine kleine Blutlache bildete.

„Rufe einen Krankenwagen!", schrie sie ihrem Mann zu, doch wie gelähmt stand dieser im Türrahmen und starrte auf das Blut seines Sohn. 

„DU – DAS WIRST DU BÜßEN!", brüllte er einige Sekunden später. 

Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Onkel. 

„Ich warne dich!" Harrys Arm war schwer, der Schmerz in seinem Magen ließ ihn kaum denken. 

„Harry!", schrie eine Stimme hinter Vernon. „Nein Harry!" 

Mrs. Figg stürmte in die Küche. 

Vernon blickte sich erschrocken um und begann wieder los zu schreien. „Wer zum Teu-" 

„Mrs. Figg, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Haus! Oder ich rufe die Polizei!" 

„Aber nur mit Harry", sagte sie entschlossen, schoss an Vernon vorbei und zog Harry an sich.

„Sie, Sie verschwinden jetzt! Ohne den Jungen!!", brüllte Vernon hysterisch und fuchtelte mit den Armen herum.  

Inzwischen war Harrys Tante aufgesprungen und lief unter Tränen zum Telefon. Im Flur schrie seine Tante laut vor Entsetzen. „Vernon- dein Handy! Das Telefon -!" 

„Lassen Sie uns vorbei. Oder ich werden Sie verhexen!", antwortete Mrs. Figg unbeirrt. Onkel Vernon machte einen Satz zur Seite, als er das hörte.

„Sie auch, Sie gehören auch zu diesem Pack?" Das Entsetzen stand in seinem Gesicht geschrieben. 

Harry und Mrs. Figg nutzen die Chance und huschten schnell ins Wohnzimmer. Seine Tante hatte das Handy gefunden und stand zitternd am Kamin. Über den Fernseher lief Werbung. 

„Bleibe hier! Ich verbrenne deine Sachen!", schrie Vernon ihnen hinterher, er stand schnaufend in der Tür. 

Harry blieb ruckartig stehen. 

„Nein!", sagte Harry energisch! „Nein! Das wirst du nicht!" Er drehte sich um. 

Mrs. Figg packte ihn am Arm und flehte. „Harry, nein! Wir müssen hier weg! Schnell!" Sie zog ihn weiter.

Harry riss sich los, er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sein Onkel all seine Sachen verbrennen würde. Von der Straße ertönte die Sirene des Krankenwagens. 

Dieser Ton brachte Onkel Vernon wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück und er wurde wieder etwas ruhiger, hastig stürzte er zu der Haustür und als er bemerkte, dass er sie abgeschlossen hatte, fluchte er laut.

„Harry, wir müssen hier weg!", erklärte Mrs. Figg eindringlich und zog ihn in den Garten. 

„Dort entlang!" Hektisch deutete sie auf ein Loch in der Hecke und Harry stolperte über den Rasen den Zauberstab immer noch fest im Griff. 

Er hatte noch immer die Bilder dieses Abends vor den Augen und während Mrs. Figg ihn hinter sich herzerrte, hörte er die Schreie der Verzweiflung, die seine Tante ausstieß. Sein Gehirn hatte ausgesetzt, in seinem Kopf herrschte eine dumpfe Stille vor und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dort oben alles eingefroren war, kein Gedanke drang an sein Bewusstsein heran.

Sein Onkel stürmte gerade zur Terrassentür hinaus, als Harry durch die Hecke stieg. Sein Magen war schwer, immer noch schmerzend. Mrs. Figg zog ihn zu ihrem Haus. 

Als sie die Türschwelle überschritten hatten, breitete sich Erleichterung in Harry aus. 

Jetzt kamen die Gedanken wieder und sie spielten verrückt. Harry fragte sich, was er getan hatte, er wollte wissen, was mit seinem Cousin war und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Herz jeden Moment explodieren könnte. Angstschweiß lief ihm über die Stirn. Was war nur geschehen? Vor der Haustür fuhr der Krankenwagen unter lautem Heulen der Sirene davon, danach startete ein Auto, was ihm mit quietschenden Reifen folgte.

Mrs. Figg war in der Stube verschwunden, einige ihrer Katzen kamen zu Harry, doch er beachtete sie nicht. Er blickte starr auf den Boden, mit dem Rücken an die Wand gelehnt. Es musste sein, versuchte er sich Mut zu machen, es ging nicht anders.

„Harry!", sprach Mrs Figg. "Trinke das!". 

Sie reichte ihm eine Tasse mit Tee. Harry schaute auf, zitternd versuchte er den Arm zu heben, doch ihm fehlte die Kraft. Sein Magen wandte sich vor Schmerzen. 

Mrs. Figg hielt ihm die Tasse an den Mund und er trank. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen.

                                                                                              *

Harry erwachte in einem alten Bett. Sein Kopf schmerzte, verschlafen tastete er nach seiner Brille. Sie lag links neben ihm auf einem alten kleinen Nachttisch. 

Er sah sich um. 

Alles war alt, die Wand, die ihm gegenüber war, war mit einer zerfledderten grünen Tapete beklebt. 

Als er aufstand, knarrten die Dielen unter seinem Gewicht.  

Leicht gekrümmt, von seinem immer noch schmerzenden Magen, trottete er zur Tür. Es war kalt im Haus.

Er stand im Flur, vor 3 Jahren war es schon einmal hier gewesen, als die Dursleys in den Urlaub gefahren waren und es hatte sich seit damals nichts merklich verändert.

Er trottete weiter in die Küche, in der Mrs. Figg Futter für ihre unzähligen Katzen zubereitete. 

„Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie Harry freundlich. „Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht." Auf ihren Küchentisch stand ein Korb mit vier Brotscheiben, daneben eine Kanne mit Tee, Marmelade, ein Teller und eine Tasse. 

„Danke", sagte Harry und setzte sich. Er hatte keinen Hunger und füllte seine Tasse mit Tee. 

Mrs. Figg ließ sich gegenüber von Harry auf einem Stuhl nieder und legte ihm den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. 

Er schaute sie fragend an, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass ein Squib den Tagespropheten empfangen könne.

Er zog ihn zu sich und las.   

 _Einbruch in Maingate, unzählige wertvolle Bücher entwendet prangerte die Titelseite an. _

_Am Montag sind Unbekannte spät in der Nacht in Maingate eingedrungen und haben aus der weltgrößten Zauberbibliothek unzählige wertvolle und unersetzbare Bücher gestohlen. Die Eindringlinge haben alle Schutzzauber ausschalten können und konnten unbemerkt verschwinden. Es wird vermutet, dass Du-weisst-schon-wer hinter diesem Einbruch steckt. Zaubereiminister Fudge sagte in der daraufhin einberufenen Pressekonferenz, dass man den Vorfall untersuchen werde und dass er weitreichende Folgen haben werde._

Neben dem Artikel war ein Bild aus Maingate. Bücher lagen verstreut am Boden und die Regale waren umgeworfen worden.

Er blätterte weiter, doch er konnte nichts mehr finden, was irgendwie interessant wäre. Kochrezepte, Elementarzauber, doch nichts über Voldemort. Verdutzt faltete Harry den Propheten zusammen und legte ihn wieder auf den Tisch. 

„Wie ist die Lage, wissen Sie was zurzeit passiert? Ich habe seit Tagen keinen Tagespropheten erhalten!"

Mrs. Figg kraulte einer Katze auf ihrem Schoss den Rücken. 

„Eigenartig." Sie klang nicht sehr überrascht. „Das Zaubereiministerium sagt, sie haben die Lage im Griff. Es gab keine neuen Übergriffe seit diesem Vorfall, die Dementoren sind verschwunden. Sie werden zwar überall gesucht, doch bisher ohne Erfolg. Aber Harry, die Hauptsache ist doch, dass es dir gut geht." 

Er nahm noch einen Schluck von dem Tee. Mrs. Figg stand wieder auf, der Wasserkocher pfiff auf dem Herd. 

„Du fragst dich bestimmt warum ich gestern zu dir kam", sagte sie, als sie das Wasser vom Herd nahm. 

„Ja." 

„AUA!", schrie sie und sprang zurück. Harry schaute sie überrascht an. 

„Was ist los?", fragte er hilfsbereit. 

„Hab mich nur verbrannt", beruhigte sie ihn schnell und holte aus einem Küchenschrank eine Salbe.

„Ich, ich habe dich gesehen, als du am Fenster standest, aber als ich erneut hinblickte, warst du verschwunden. Und Dumbledore schickte mir eine Eule, dass ich dich zu mir nehmen solle, bis man dich holen könne."

Sie seufzte. „Dann hörte ich laute Schreie, eindeutig die Stimme deines Onkels, ein Klirren und ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte und machte mich sofort daran, zu dir zu kommen. Die Haustüre – verschlossen.

Ich habe mich an das Loch in der Hecke erinnert, das deine Tante den Frühling über verzweifelt versucht hatte zu stopfen, wie ein Loch in einem alten Socken. Ich war also im Garten, zum Glück stand die Terrassen Türe offen, den Rest kennst du ja."

Harry hatte die Tasse abgestellt. 

„Sagte Dumbeldore, warum sie nicht kommen könnten?"

„Haben wohl gerade einige Probleme, ich kann es dir leider nicht sagen", antwortete Mrs. Figg und runzelte die Stirn. 

Harry blicke in die leere Tasse, kippelte sie leicht. 

„Ich muss meine Sachen holen", sagte er entschlossen zu sich selbst, stand auf und ging Richtung Haustüre. 

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Mrs. Figg, die gerade an ihrer Tasse nippte. 

Harry antwortete nicht und ging weiter. 

„Den wirst du vielleicht brauchen", sagte Mrs. Figg und warf ihm seinen Zauberstab entgegen. 

Harry fing ihn und nickte. „Danke!"

Harry steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche und verließ das Haus, sein Magen hatte aufgehört zu schmerzen und draußen war es frisch, der Himmel kündigte erneut Regen an. 

Bei den Dursleys stand die Haustüre offen und Harry trat vorsichtig ein. 

Dann ging er sofort die Treppe hinauf, seine Sachen standen noch gepackt im Zimmer, das Wenige, was herumlag, stopfte er zurück in den Koffer, nahm ihn in die eine und den Käfig von Hedwig in die andere Hand.   

Schwer bepackt schwankte er die Treppe hinunter, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts vergessen hatte, stellte er sein schweres Gepäck nochmals ab, um in die Küche und in das Wohnzimmer zu sehen. Zu seinem Erstaunen saß auf dem Küchentisch eine Eule.

_‚Für Harry Potter'_ stand auf dem Briefumschlag. Harry riss ihn sofort auf und faltete das Pergament auseinander.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wir haben deinen Brief erhalten! Hedwig war leider zu schwach, um dir diese Antwort zu senden. Kein Wunder, bei den Sachen, die du treibst.. Halte dich von Mrs. Figg fern und verlasse am besten nicht das Haus deiner Tante und deines Onkels. Wir werden bald kommen._

_R .Lupin. _

Harry ging schnell in sein Zimmer und verschloss die Tür hinter sich. Unten klingelte Mrs. Figg noch einige Zeit, bis sie aufgab und während dieser Zeit dachte Harry daran, ob er ihr vertrauen könne. Immerhin hatte sie im letzten Jahr als Zeugin bei seiner Verhandlung im Zaubereiministerium ausgesagt und so hatte er es ihr zu verdanken, dass er damals freigesprochen wurde. Oder war sie nicht das, was sie zu sein schien?

Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und so dachte er darüber nach, bis die Müdigkeit ihn übermannte und er in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf hinüberglitt.

                                                                                              *

Schweißgebadet wachte Harry auf und seine Zunge fühlte sich wie ein alter Bogen Pergament an. Trocken und Rau. Es war stockfinster in seinem Zimmer und nur die Armbanduhr, die einst Dudley gehört hatte und die Harry aus dem Mülleimer gefischt hatte, nachdem sie Dudley zu klein geworden war und er sie nicht mehr um sein Handgelenk kriegte, tickte. Harry schauderte kurz, diese Ruhe empfand er beinahe schon als unnatürlich und er tapste langsam zum Fenster, um es zu öffnen. Die Welt lag friedlich da, in der Ferne bellte ein Hund. 

Misstrauisch sah sich Harry um, hatte er gerade Stimmen gehört? Er schlich sich zu seiner Zimmertüre und lauschte. Da war jemand, oder etwas. Harrys Kehlkopf schwoll an.     

„Wer ist da?", fragte er misstrauisch.  

Tuscheln vor seiner Türe, was würde geschehen, wer war da? 

Harry fragte erneut.

 „Wer ist dort?", diesmal mit wesentlich mehr Kraft in seiner Stimme.

„Oh. Wir sind's, Harry!" 

Erschrocken ging Harry einen Schritt zurück, er hatte nicht erwartet, dass jemand antworten würde.

„Ron?", frage er ungläubig. 

„Ja, Harry!", hörte er Rons Stimme vor seiner Zimmertür. 

Harry ging vorsichtig auf seine Zimmertüre zu, öffnete leise das Schloss.  

Solle er wirklich aufmachen? 

„Harry, wir holen dich hier weg.", vernahm Harry von einer zweiten Stimme, welche er eindeutig als die von Fred erkannte. 

Harry öffnete langsam die Türe und tatsächlich… Ron, Fred und George standen davor. „Hallo, Harry.", begrüßten sie ihn. 

Ihm fehlten in diesem Moment die Worte um seine Freude auszudrücken, er brachte nur ein leises „Hallo" heraus.

„Ähm, Harry, was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Ron und deutete nach unten.

„Harry, warte", unterbrach ihn Fred hektisch. „Erzähle uns das später! Lass uns hier verschwinden, bevor es wieder hell wird. Wir wollen doch nicht das uns ein Muggel sieht."

„Wenn Mum wüsste, dass wir dich holen, sie würde uns umbringen", kicherte George. „Sie sagte, wir sollen lieber unsere Aufgaben erledigen und uns nicht um die Aufgaben anderer kümmern."

Ron war bereits die Treppe hinunter gelaufen, und packte sich dort Hedwigs Käfig. 

„Kommt los!", rief er herauf. 

Fred sah sich fragend um. „Harry, hast du alles?" 

„Ja, alles schon gepackt."

„Gut. Dann mal los.", fuhr Fred fort und alle gingen die Treppe hinab. 

_„Lokomoto Koffer", sagte_ Fred, der Koffer erhob sich und er dirigierte ihn zur Haustüre hinaus, wo ein schwarzer langer Wagen auf sie wartete. George hatte den Kofferraum geöffnet und Ron saß bereits auf der Hinterbank.

„Wo habt ihr den denn her?", fragte Harry erstaunt und musterte die beiden Zwillinge misstrauisch.

Die Weasley Zwillinge mussten lachen. „Wir sagten doch Harry, die Geschäfte laufen gut."

Harry stieg in den Wagen ein und setzte sich neben Ron. Etwas mulmig war ihm schon zumute, aber innerlich freute er sich riesig für die Zwillinge, schließlich hatte er ihnen das Preisgeld vom Trimagischen Tunier geschenkt und ihnen somit den Sprung in die Eigenständigkeit ermöglicht. Sie führten nun einen Gutlaufenden Scherzartikelladen in der Winkelgasse, der bekanntesten Einkaufsstraße in der Zauberwelt, versteckt im Herzen Londons.   

„Er kann sogar fliegen", sagte Ron stolz.

Fred grinste und packte den Koffer in den künstlich vergrößerten Kofferraum. 

„Ron, Harry. Bitte gut festhalten wenn wir abheben, und das ihr nicht auf unsere Ledersitze brecht.", lachte Fred und schloss seine Türe.

„Aufpassen", sagte George am Steuer. Er drückte einen Knopf neben dem Lenkrad und der Wagen um sie herum verschwand, obwohl er sich eigentlich nur an seine Umgebung anpasste. 

„Na, dann mal los!" 

Harry verspürte ein leichtes rütteln, der Blick aus seinem Fenster verriet ihm das sie abgehoben waren und langsam senkrecht dem Himmel emporstiegen, immer höher, vorbei an den Antennen des Ligusterweges, vorbei an den höchsten Bäumen.

Laternen zeichneten Straßenzüge in die Nacht. Ein plötzlicher Ruck lies Harry aufschrecken, der Wagen schoss nach vorne immer der Wolkendecke entgegen. 

„Sind alle Fenster geschlossen?", fragte George, den Kopf fest nach vorne fixiert.

Harry sah sich um, doch Ron war schneller. „Ja, alle zu."

„In Ordnung!", erwiderte George und legte einen Hebel um, große rosa Lappen tauchten auf und wischten außen über die Scheiben. 

Harry wollte fragen warum, doch die Antwort kam prompt, als Sie in die Wolkendecke eindrangen. Es war, als ob jemand einen Wasserhahn aufgedreht hatte, selbst diese Lappen hatten Probleme für eine freie Sicht zu sorgen. 

„Ist gleich vorbei.", sagte Ron. 

Er hatte Recht, nur fünf Sekunden später tauchten Sie aus den Regenwolken auf, über ihnen erschien der Mond und unter ihnen ein silbriges Meer aus Wolken. 

„So, Harry, erzähl mal, was ist passiert?", fragte Ron neugierig.

Harry blicke aus seinem Fenster, starrte fasziniert auf die Wolken und begann zu erzählen. 

„Du warst bei der alten Figg?", fragte Fred entsetzt und riss den Lenker herum. Der Wagen machte einen Schlenker. 

„FRED! Pass auf, wohin wir fliegen, ich habe keine Lust sonst wo zu landen." 

„Ja, George. Aber Harry, du warst wirklich bei der Figg?", hakte Fred ungläubig nach.

„Ja." antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß erstaunt. „Was ist mit ihr? Warum sollte ich mich von ihr fernhalten?" 

„Schau mich nicht so fragend an, Harry, das können dir nur Fred und George sagen!", wehrte Ron den fragenden Blick Harrys ab.

Fred sah zu seinem Zwillingsbruder George. „Nein. Das soll dir Dumbledore selbst sagen." 

Eine seltsame Ruhe entstand. 

„Ach, übrigens wir arbeiten jetzt für den Orden.", freute sich Fred und sah wieder zu Harry hinter. 

„Verdammt Fred, wenn du nicht aufpasst, fallen wir wie ein Stein vom Himmel", ermahnte ihn George, der sich in dem Moment wie Mrs. Weasley anhörte. 

„Jaja, ist ja schon gut, Bruderherz", beschwichtigte ihn Fred mit einem risikofreudigen lächeln auf den Lippen und passte absichtlich einen Moment nicht auf.

„FRED!"

Der Wagen fing sich schnell wieder und schwebte ruhig weiter.

Harry hustete künstlich. „Darf man fragen, was ihr für den Orden macht?"

„Nein. Geheime Mission", sagte Ron schnell „Aber Mum ist wie immer sehr besorgt, sogar noch mehr als sonst." Ron grinste. 

„Was ist mit Hermine?" 

Fred kicherte. „Hermine ist auch im Hauptquartier, Kreacher ist krank und sie pflegt ihn." 

„Aber Tonks meint, dass er bald sterben wird." Sagte Ron. „Weshalb Hermine ziemlich deprimiert ist, aber das legt sich schon wieder, denke ich."

Fred räusperte sich, „Geschieht ihm recht! Er ist Schuld, dass Sirius-" Fred brach ab. Er wusste das hätte er nicht sagen sollen und kassierte einen Stoss in die Rippen. 

Harry spürte wieder dieses Stechen in seiner Brust und er hatte unvermeidlich das Bild vor Augen, wie Sirius in den Torbogen hinabgestürzt ist, direkt ins Reich der Toten.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, ich –", entschuldigte sich Fred und er schien es echt zu bedauern, dass er dieses Thema angesprochen hatte.

„Halt die Klappe, Fred und pass auf den Wagen auf", fiel im George ins Wort.

„Schon in Ordnung, Fred", sagte Harry traurig und legte eine Hand auf die kalte Scheibe.  

Ron sah seinen besten Freund traurig an und wandte unter einem tiefen Seufzer seinen Blick von ihm ab. 

„So, wir sind gleich da. Hoffen wir, dass die Türe nicht verschlossen ist", sagte George etwa eine Viertelstunde später. 

Sie durchstießen erneut die Wolkendecke. London tauchte unter ihnen auf, wie schon vor einem Jahr landeten sie vor dem Grimmaulds Place 12. 

Zwischen den normalen Häusern tat sich ein weiterer Eingang auf. Nummer 12. 

Sie stiegen aus. 

Fred dirigierte wieder Harrys Koffer mit seinem Zauberstab vor sich her, doch diesmal zur Haustür hin und nicht fort. 

Ron nahm den leeren Käfig von Hedwig, während Harry zu Haustür ging und die schlangenförmige Türklinke herunter drückte, aber es tat sich nichts. Die Türe war verschlossen. 

„Sie ist verschlossen", sagte Harry, nachdem er es ein zweites Mal versucht hatte.

„Oh nein.", seufzte Fred und stellte Harrys Koffer ab. 

„Ok. Wir müssen läuten. Mum reißt uns den Kopf ab", sagte Ron und verzog das Gesicht, als ob er ein Donnerwetter erwartete. 

„Klingel schon, die Dämmerung hat eingesetzt, wenn uns jemand sieht", meinte George flüchtig zu Harry. 

„Schon geschehen!", hörten sie eine Stimme hinter sich sagen 

Harry drehte sich um. „Tonks!" Er reichte ihr freudig die Hand. 

„Los macht schon, klingelt. George hat recht!"

Ron zog an einer Schnur vor der Haustüre. Eine laute Klingel heulte drinnen auf. Harry hörte, sehr zu seinem Erstaunen, nicht Sirius' Mutter, die sich in einem Bild verewigt hatte, herumkreischen, viel mehr hörte man von drinnen Mrs. Weasley laut fluchen. 

„Oh, Oh Mum", Ron verdrehte seine Augen. 

Es klackte an der Türe und sie schwang auf, eine total verschlafene, mit Nachthemd bekleidete Mrs. Weasley schaute durch die Türöffnung. 

„Wie? Ihr hier?", fragte Mrs. Weasley, die scheinbar die Situation noch nicht ganz erfasst hatte. 

Tonks schob die Jungen von hinten in den kleinen Vorraum hinein und zog hinter sich die Haustür wieder zu. 

Mrs. Weasley rieb sich die Augen und gähnte laut. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf die Teenager und ein dunkler Schatten legte sich über ihre sonst so gütigen Züge, als sie endlich bemerkte, was hier vor sich ging.

„Was habe ich euch gesagt?", fuhr sie auf einmal ihre drei Söhne laut an. „Was habe ich gesagt: _NEIN! Es ist die Aufgabe anderer, Harry zu holen, sagte ich. Aber _IHR_ könnt ja wieder einmal nicht hören. Ron, Fred, George auf eure Zimmer! __SOFORT!" _

Ron senkte seinen Blick und er verschwand über die Treppe nach oben, bevor seine Mutter noch wütender wurde. Fred und George aber blieben stehen. 

„Seit ihr taub?", fragte sie ihre Mutter energisch.

„Nein, Mum, aber volljährig", sagte Fred, doch diese Bemerkung hätte er sich lieber gespart. Doch kurz bevor Mrs. Weasley ihn packen konnten, desapparierten die beiden

„Diese beiden! Nur Flausen im Kopf!", schimpfte sie weiter „Aber Dumbledore wird ihnen zeigen, dass es ein Fehler war, Harry hier her zu bringen! Immer dieser Ärger!"

 Tonks lächelte den verwirrt dreinblickenden Harry an und verschwand Richtung Küche.

„So nun zu dir, Harry!", sagte sie zu ihm mit ihrer normalen Stimme, mit der Harry Mrs. Weasley immer in Verbindung brachte. Besorgt und Mütterlich.


	2. Die vergessene Wahrheit

*****************************

*  A/N:

* Erstmal danke an alle die Kapitel 1 gelesen haben. Ich werde 

* versuchen einmal in der Woche ein Kapitel zu bringen. Ich hoffe 

* doch ihr Reviewed   immer fleißig. Ich habe mir wieder mühe 

* gegeben und wie er selbst merken werdet Plane ich eine recht 

* große Geschichte die auf die Original Bücher aufbaut.

* In der Hoffnung das es euch gefällt. _Bitte Bitte Reviewed._

*

_*             Alle Figuren gehören J.K.R. _Genauso wie die meisten Orte. __

_*             Ich mache mit nichts zu Eigen. Die Story ist frei erfunden. _

*             Diese Geschichte knüpft dort an wo Harry Potter 5 aufhört. 

*             Es ist von Vorteil, wenn man Harry Potter 5 gelesen hat. 

*             Die ersten Zeilen sind die letzten aus Harry Potter 5 und als

*             Zitate zu betrachten.

*

* An dieser Stelle noch mal Danke an meine großartige Betaleserin. 

* Sie ist einfach genial! Ohne Sie wäre die Geschichte nicht das was sie ist.

* Besucht doch mal ihre Website, meldet euch dort an und veröffentlicht eure

* Fan Fictions auch dort.  

* è **Brainless**** (www.fanfictionland.com)**

******************************

Die vergessene Wahrheit 

Harry ließ seine Augen durch den Raum schweifen, alles sah schöner und edler aus, nicht mehr so düster und finster wie noch vor einem Jahr. Das Bild von Sirius' Mutter war verschwunden und Harry überkam ein seltsames Gefühl bei den Gedanken an seinen Paten.

„Harry! Komm rein, du hast bestimmt Hunger! Warte im Esszimmer auf mich, ich werde dir etwas Leckeres kochen!", rief Mrs. Weasley und öffnete eine Tür. Folgsam trottete Harry hinter der davonhuschenden rothaarigen Frau her, während hinter ihm die Tür ins Schloss fiel

Unzählige Stufen führten die beiden hinunter zu der nächsten Tür, die Mrs. Weasley ebenso schwungvoll wie die erste öffnete. Beinahe geräuschlos schwang die Tür auf und eine prächtige Steinhalle erstreckte sich vor ihnen. Harry schnappte leise nach Luft. Sie sah vollkommen anders aus, als Harry sie in Erinnerung hatte. 

Das letzte Mal, als er hier war, war noch alles kalt und steinig. Heute war alles hell beleuchtet. In der Mitte stand ein riesiger Tisch und um ihn herum bestimmt sechzig Stühle. 

„Such dir einen Platz aus.", rief ihm Mrs. Weasley zu und verschwand im Vorratsraum.

Er setzte sich neben Tonks, die auch am Tisch Platz genommen hatte und ein Butterbier trank.  

 „Na, Harry eine gute Reise gehabt?", fragte sie lächelnd.

Harry sah zu der jungen Frau an seiner Seite hinauf, deren violettes Haar im Licht glänzte. „Ja", antwortete er dumpf.

„Harry? Was hättest du gerne?", fragte ihn Mrs. Weasley, die eifrig im Nebenraum herumkramte.

„Ist mir egal."

Fünf Minuten später kam Mrs. Weasley zurück in den Essraum und stellte Harry einen Teller mit warmen Roastbeef und Kartoffeln hin.

„Oh danke." Still griff Harry nach seinem Besteck und begann das duftende Fleisch klein zu schneiden, es war vorzüglich und besiegte das Grollen in seinem Magen

Erschöpft setzte sich Mrs. Weasley zu ihnen und griff nach der Kaffeekanne, die einsam auf dem Tisch herumstand. Sie schenkte sich eine Tasse ein und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck, bevor sie sich wieder Harry zuwandte und ihre müden Augen ihn mütterlich anblickten.

Sie nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Harry. Schatz." 

Fragend sah Harry auf und kratzte die letzten Reste auf seinen Teller zusammen.

„Es ist am Besten, wenn wir alle jetzt ins Bett gehen."

„Molly. Es ist gerade halb fünf, ich muss ins Ministerium!", lachte Tonks und stand auf.

„Ach. Tonks, hast du eine Idee, wo sich Arthur aufhält? Er sagte vor drei Tagen, er müsse etwas Wichtiges vorbereiten. Und verschwand dann.", fragte Mrs. Weasley. 

Tonks stellte ihren Bierkrug auf den Tisch und fuhr sich über den Mund. „Ja. Ich weis nur, dass er sich mit Dumbeldore getroffen hat. Du-weißt-schon-wo."

Mrs. Weasley nickte und spielte mit ihrer Kaffeetasse herum.

„Harry, jetzt aber schnell ins Bett und bitte sei leise, Ron wird schon schlafen."

„Ja. Nur eine kleine Frage, wo ist Hedwig?", erkundigte sich Harry.

„Hedwig ist mit den anderen Eulen im Dachstuhl des Hauses, ihr geht es gut. Sie wurde von etwas angegriffen, wir vermuten, von einem anderen Vogel. Aber keine Angst - wie ich sagte - geht es ihr gut."

Harry seufzte. Hedwig ging es gut. Doch dann schoss ihm schon die nächste Frage durch den Kopf.

„Warum bin ich hier nicht willkommen?", fragte Harry schnell. Mrs. Weasley sah ihn erschrocken an, sie hatte vorhin anscheinend laut gedacht, als sie meinte, Harry solle nicht hier sein.

„Harry, ich denke, das klären wir morgen. Sicherlich möchtest du noch wissen, warum du dich von Mrs. Figg fernhalten sollst. Doch diese Frage kann dir nur Dumbledore beantworten. So, und nun gehe schnurstracks in dein Bett!" 

Innerlich kochte Harry vor Wut, doch er bemühte sich, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Warum sagte ihm keiner, was los war? Wieso sollte er nicht hier sein? Er wollte es wissen, doch er wollte den Weasleys und den anderen Mitgliedern des Ordens keinen Grund geben, ihn gleich wieder hinauszuwerfen.

„Ja", sagte Harry und nickte einverständlich.

„Das Zimmer, in dem du letztes Jahr geschlafen hast, sollte hergerichtet sein", murmelte Mrs. Weasley und gähnte kräftig. 

Harry stand auf und verließ das Esszimmer. Neugierig sah er sich um, während er die vielen Stufen wieder hinaufging.            

Die Bilder, die anscheinend mit Dauerkleber an den Wänden befestigt worden waren, waren allesamt verschwunden, so dass nun kaum noch Bilder die Wände zierten. Es war auch ruhig im Haus, denn Mrs. Black schrie nicht mehr herum und Harry hörte nur Mrs. Weasley hinter sich die Treppe hinaufhasten.

Schnell ging er weiter und nahm immer zwei Stufen auf einmal, eilte quer durch die Vorhalle um dann über eine weitere Treppe in den nächsten Stock zugelangen. Nun lag das Zimmer, in dem er letztes Jahr übernachtet hatte, vor ihm und er öffnete vorsichtig die Türe. Sie quietschte leicht, als ob sie etwas Öl vertragen könnte.

Im Zimmer war es recht kühl und Harry schüttelte sich kurz. 

Mit der Zeit gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit, links und rechts an der Wand standen jeweils ein Bett, daneben je ein Schrank und ein Nachtkästchen. Ron schlief ruhig im rechten Bett.

„Ron? Bist du noch wach?", zischte Harry, aber sein Freund rührte sich nicht, er ließ nicht einmal einen leisen Schnarcher verlauten. 

Harry tappte leise zu seinem Bett, sein Koffer stand vor dem linken Schrank und der Käfig von Hedwig auf einem Tisch mitten im Raum. 

Mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung setzte Harry sich auf die Bettkante und zog seine Schuhe aus, danach legte er sich in sein Bett und starrte – die Hände hinter dem Kopf verschränkt – zur Decke.

Es ist schön, alle wieder zu sehen, dachte er sich. Aber alles hier erinnerte ihn an seinen Toten Paten. 

Es kam ihm so vor, als ob Sirius nur verreist wäre und schon morgen wieder vor der Tür stehen könnte, doch so ging es anscheinend nur Harry, denn keiner der anderen kümmerte sich darum.

Das machte ihn wütend und zugleich traurig. Er konnte auch nicht verstehen, weshalb er nicht hier sein sollte und weshalb er sich von Mrs. Figg fernhalten sollte, sie hatte ihm doch das Leben gerettet.

Er seufzte und schloss seine Augen, er sollte vielleicht doch versuchen, ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu finden.

Doch nachdem er eine halbe Stunde lang dem Rauschen des Windes vor dem Fenster zugehört hatte, gab er es entnervt auf und richtete sich in seinem Bett auf. Er konnte einfach nicht einschlafen!

Harry setze sich auf sein Bett. „Wach schon auf, Ron!", dachte er sich. Aber nichts geschah. 

Seufzend legte er sich wieder hin und zog die Decke bis zu seinem Hals hinauf. 

Irgendwann glitt er hinüber in einen traumlosen Schlaf. 

„Harry!", schrie Hermine freudig, als sie in das Zimmer kam.

„Morgen Hermine", gähnte er und schob seine Decke zur Seite. 

„Wie kommst du hier her?", fragte sie misstrauisch und einen Moment dachte sie nach. „Ron! Wie konntet ihr es wagen?" 

Aber Ron schaute sie nur verträumt an.

„Ron, ihr seid so dumm! Überlege doch mal, was alles hätte geschehen können", rief Hermine mit finsterer Miene. 

Harry setzte sich auf die Bettkante und griff nach seiner Brille, die neben ihm auf den Nachttisch lag. 

„Wieso nicht, was hätte denn geschehen können?", fragte Harry in einem Anflug von Zorn.

„Ach Harry", sagte Hermine und in diesem Moment kam es Harry so vor, als ob sie sich beinahe verplappert hätte. „Lass uns erstmal etwas essen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch zorniger. Was verschwiegen sie ihm? Was zum Teufel war hier eigentlich los?

„Hermine. Falls ihr es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltet, ICH BIN HIER, ABER ICH KANN AUCH WIEDER GEHEN! Ich will verdammt noch mal wissen, warum ich nicht hier sein soll! Rons Mum hat gester- ähm, heute Morgen auch schon so etwas gesagt. Und ihre Antwort darauf war, _das besprechen wir Morgen. Ich habe es satt, dass alle denken, ich würde damit nicht umgehen können und ich wäre zu klein dafür."_

Hermine sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Hemhem, wie soll ich", begann Hermine, unwissend, dass sie in diesem Moment beinahe wie Dolores Umbridge klang, die sie letztes Jahr in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste mehr oder weniger gut unterrichtet hatte. Gegen Ende des Schuljahres hatte sie auch Albus Dumbledore als Schulleiter ersetzt und eine Schreckensherrschaft mit harten Strafen und Verboten aufgebaut. „Ich denke, das sollte dir jemand vom Orden erklären!", endete Hermine rasch und sah auf ihre Uhr. „Gehen wir zum Essen?"

Sie verschwand schnell aus dem Zimmer und ging die Treppen hinab. 

„Ron, warum will mir keiner sagen, warum ich nicht hier sein soll?" Ron war nun bereits aufgestanden und hatte sich seine Robe angelegt. 

„Ähm, ich – tut mir leid Harry, ich darf nicht." Ron sah ihn leicht verzweifelt an und zuckte nur mit den Achseln.

 „Lass uns essen, Harry.", sagte Ron und verschwand so schnell wie Hermine durch die Tür.

Unten duftete es bereits köstlich. Am Tisch saßen nur Hermine und Ron. Er setzte sich neben die beiden.

„Ronald Weasley!", sagte seine Mutter streng. „Komm her und hilf mir!"

„Was ist denn nun schon wieder?" grummelte er und ging lustlos zu seiner Mutter in die Küche.

Harry stand auch wieder auf und folgte ihm. „Harry, du, setzt dich! Das muss Ron alleine machen!" 

Ron zuckte mit seinen Achseln und nahm seiner Mutter das Geschirr ab, welches schon bereit stand. 

Als er Harry einen Teller hinstellen wollte, wehrte dieser mit, „Nein, ich hab keinen Hunger.", ab.

Ron nickte und verteilte die restlichen Teller. 

„Kommt Ginny zum Mittagessen, oder isst sie bei ihrem Freund?", Ron betonte das letzte Wort wie etwas, vor dem man sich ekeln müsse.

„Ron, du bist so fies.", fauchte Hermine. 

Er stellte seiner kleinen Schwester, Ginny, das Geschirr von Harry hin.

„Ronald, hole bitte das Butterbier", forderte ihn seine Mutter auf, während sie selbst einen großen Kessel auf den Tisch stellte. 

Ron kam mit dem Bier aus dem Vorratsraum und gab jedem eine Flasche. 

„Wo sind denn alle anderen?", fragte Harry.

Mrs. Weasley gab Hermine eine Kelle des Eintopfes in den Teller. Und wandte sich dann ihrem eigenen Teller zu. „Sie bereiten ein Treffen des Ordens vor."

In Harry brodelte es, er musste sie jetzt einfach fragen. Er holte noch einmal kurz Luft.

„Mrs. Weasley?", begann Harry. „Warum sollte ich nicht hier sein?"

Mrs. Weasley seufzte und legte ihren Löffel ab. 

„Harry, es ist so. Fudge ist nicht sehr gut auf den Orden zu sprechen. Er sagt, das wir nur selbst an die Macht wollen und neben Voldemort die zweite Gefahr für die Zauberwelt sind."

Harry sah sie entsetzt an. „Aber, wir haben…" 

„Ja Harry, wir haben gegen Voldemort und seine Gefolgschaft gekämpft. Du darfst aber nicht vergessen, dass Fudge sehr auf seine Karriere fixiert ist. Er glau -"

Harry umklammerte seine Flasche, sie wich seiner Frage aus. Er fiel ihr ins Wort. „Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

„Dazu komme ich gleich.", sagte Mrs. Weasley, nahm ihren Löffel wieder in die Hand und stocherte Gedankenverloren in ihrem Teller herum. 

„Er glaubt immer noch, dass du - zusammen mit Dumbledore - eine Verschwörung gegen ihn planst. Er wollte dich sogar schon für tot erklären."

„WAS?", schrie Harry entsetzt.

„Beruhige dich, Harry, Dumbledore konnte die Mitglieder des Rates davon überzeugen, dass dies nicht der Fall ist und dass du noch lebst. Seit Voldemort aufgetaucht ist, hat Fudges Ansehen sehr gelitten."

„Aber, warum soll ich dann nicht hier sein?", fragte Harry immer noch wütend.

Ihr Blick wurde traurig und ihre Augen leicht wässrig. 

„Fudge wird vor nichts zurückschrecken um den Orden, Dumbeldore und dich zu schädigen. Und nun bist du dieser ganzen Belastung ausgesetzt, es wäre besser gewesen wenn du nicht wissen würdest was in der Zauberwelt geschieht. Darum hat der Orden auch veranlasst das du keinen Tagespropheten bekommst."

Harrys Augen blitzten vor Wut. „BIN ICH ZU KLEIN UM ZU WISSEN WAS GESCHIEHT? DUMBLEDORE SAGTE ER WÜRDE MIR NICHTS MEHR VERSCHWEIGEN!" Harry schmiss seine Flasche beiseite, welche unter lautem Klirren an der Wand zersplitterte.

„Harry, es war nicht Dumbledores Entscheidung! Es war eine des Orden!", sagte Mrs. Weasley traurig. „Es war ein Fehler."

„Hermine, wie geht es Kreacher?", fragte Ron, der eindeutig das Thema wechseln wollte. Harry dankte ihm dafür.     

 Sie stocherte deprimiert in ihrem Eintopf herum.

„Nicht gut", flüsterte sie und senkte ihren Kopf, so dass ihre Haare ihr Gesicht verdeckten.

Ron wusste, dass er sie nicht hätte fragen sollen. 

„Kreacher ist sehr krank, Harry.", sagte Hermine bedrückt, ohne dass Harry irgendetwas gesagt hätte. „Er wird bald sterben." 

Sie stand auf. „Danke Mrs. Weasley, ich hab' heute keinen Appetit." Hermine schob den Stuhl zurück und lief schnell aus der Küche.

Mrs. Weasley stand auf und stellte Hermines Teller in die Spüle. 

„Dieses Mädchen", seufzte sie.

„Redest du von mir, Mum?", fragte eine Stimme aus der Zimmertür?

„Harry!", hörte er das rothaarige Mädchen rufen und ehe er sich versah, wurde er von Ginny umarmt. 

„Oh, Hallo Ginny.", sagte Harry leise, aber erwiderte die Umarmung nicht. 

Ginny, die gut gelaunt aussah, setzte sich neben Harry, der missmutig auf den Tisch starrte.

„Wie geht es dir denn?", fragte sie enthusiastisch.

„Geht so."

Auch Ron sah nicht fröhlicher aus. 

„Was ist denn hier für eine Stimmung, Jungs? Wir haben Ferien!"

„Ginny, im Gegensatz zu dir, besteht unser Leben nicht nur aus Party", sagte Ron genervt. 

„Ja, großer Bruder", grinste sie ihn an.

„Haben die Drei dich geholt, Harry?", fragte Ginny, während sie sich etwas Eintopf nahm.

„Ja", nickte Harry. Es war komisch, sie hier zu sehen, so fröhlich und so unbekümmert, während er traurig und betrübt über Sirius nachdachte.

„Harry, hast du Lust morgen mit auf eine kleine Feier zu kommen?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Äh-" 

Warum nicht, dachte er sich, etwas Abwechslung könnte ihm sicherlich nicht schaden. „Wer feiert denn?"

„Neville. Er gibt eine Feier und ich soll euch - also Ron, Hermine, Fred, George und dich – fragen, ob ihr kommen möchtet. Wobei ich Fred und George nicht finden kann."

Harry sah zu Ron, der leicht nickte. 

„Ja, ich bin dabei. Und ich denke, Ron auch, oder?"

Doch bevor Ron antworten konnte, fiel ihm Mrs. Weasley ins Wort „Das denke ich nicht! Ron hat eine Woche Hausarrest!"

„Aber Mum!", schrie Ron empört auf. „Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Ronald Weasley! Denke mal scharf nach! Gleich sind es zwei Wochen", sagte sie streng, drohend den Kochlöffel in der linken Hand. 

„Tut mir leid, Harry, aber Hermine wird bestimmt mitkommen, sie braucht mal wieder etwas Abwechslung.", sagte Ron schnell, bevor seine Mutter mit dem Kochlöffel auf ihn losgehen konnte und mit gesenktem Kopf aß er weiter. 

„Ron. Du hilfst mir später im Kerker. Dort unten liegt noch sehr viel alter Krempel, den wir rauswerfen müssen." 

„Im Ker-Kerker?", schluckte Ron entsetzt und auf halben Weg zum Mund blieb sein Löffel in der Luft hängen.  Vollkommen gelähmt starrte er seine Mutter an.

„Ich helfe dir, Ron.", sagte Harry schnell. 

Ron atmete tief aus und sah seinen Freund dankend an.

„Dann wünsche ich euch beiden viel Spaß.", lachte Ginny.

„Virginia! Sei ruhig, sonst wirst du ihnen auch helfen!" Mrs. Weasley war wirklich nicht gut zusprechen, heute. 

Ginny senkte schnell ihren Blick um ihr breites Grinsen zu verstecken.

„Harry, Ron. Wenn ihr beiden, das macht, kann ich mich um andere Dinge kümmern." 

Eine Stunde später fanden sich Harry, Ron und Mrs. Weasley im Kerker wieder. Alles war feucht und roch modrig. Überall lagen alte Möbel, riesige Kisten mit Pergamenten, Bilder, Decken herum. 

„Mir gefällt das nicht.", sagte Ron flüsternd und schluckte. „Ein Verlies, hier gibt es bestimmt Zombies." 

„Unsinn, Ron, hier unter ist nichts Lebendiges mehr, da bin ich mir sicher. Die Türe war sicher viele Jahrzehnte verschlossen."

Mrs. Weasley wedelte mit ihrem Zauberstab und mit einem leisen Knall fiel ein brauner Jutesack aus heiterem Himmel. „Hier habt ihr einen Sack. Werft einfach alles, was ihr findet, dort hinein – er ist magisch. Und falls ihr trotzdem auf irgendetwas Lebendiges stoßen solltet, was euch an die Gurgel gehen will – ruft mich einfach." 

Als sie gegangen war, motzte Ron leise. „Wenn ihr auf etwas Lebendiges stoßt….! Schau dir das doch mal an, dafür brauchen wir Stunden!" 

Er nahm den Sack und begann lustlos, ein paar alte Bilder hineinzuwerfen. Die abgebildeten Menschen, die sich wie auf den meisten Bildern in der Zaubererwelt, bewegten, schrieen auf, als sie polternd am Boden des Sackes landeten. Ron griff geistesabwesend nach einem alten, Ledergebundenen Buch, dieses sprang, bevor er es greifen konnte, auf den Boden und stand halb offen, auf den Rändern vor ihm.

Als er es packen wollte, klappte es sich seitlich über den Boden hinweg, zwischen seinen Beinen hindurch auf direktem Wege Richtung Ausgang.

„HARRY DAS BUCH!", schrie Ron und sah zu Harry, der am Ausgang stand.

Harry erkannte sofort, in welch misslicher Lage sein bester Freund steckte, als er das Buch direkt auf ihn zu schlürfen sah. Schnell packte er es von oben und klemmte es unter seinem Arm, aus dessen harten Griff es Widerspenstig versuchte zu entfliehen. 

Aber Harry ließ nicht locker, „RON ETWAS ZUM BINDEN!", schrie er laut. 

Ron musste nicht lange suchen und fand einen alten Gürtel.

Harry nahm den Gürtel, wickelte ihn fest um das Buch und warf es schnell in den Sack.       

„Das geht doch gut.", meinte Harry schadenfreudig grinsend. Ron sah ihn genervt an und betrachtete nun alles genau bevor er es anfasste. Über eine Stunde war nun bereits vergangen und Ron hatte seiner Mutter so viele abwertende Namen gegeben, dass sich Harry schon wunderte wie kreativ Ron sein konnte. 

Harry griff in eine alte Kiste. Eine Vielzahl alter Dokumente lag darin und eines zog Harrys Aufmerksamkeit ganz besonders auf sich. Es war ein Plan eines Gebäudes, das Harry seltsam vertraut vorkam. 

Interessiert blätterte er weiter, irgendwo hatte er diesen Plan schon einmal gesehen. Oder war es das Haus? Aber wo? Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und ging noch einmal zurück zum Anfang. Sicherlich stand irgendwo der Name des Hauses…

 „Harry, das solltest du dir ansehen!", rief Ron mit ängstlicher Stimme. 

Harry sah auf und ließ die Pläne schnell in seinem Umhang verschwinden. Ron war schon einige Meter weiter gegangen und stand vor etwas, dass wie ein Durchgang nach rechts aussah.

Als Harry näher kam, sah er wie bleich Ron war. 

„Was ist da?", fragte Harry.

„Ein. Ein.", stotterte Ron und zeigte mit zitternden Zeigefinger in den Raum. 

Neugierig sah Harry über Rons Schulter und er zuckte kurz zusammen. In die Wand waren große Ringe eingelassen, wie Harry sie aus dem alten Londoner Stadtkern kannte – früher hatten dort die Leute ihre Pferde angebunden – und rostüberzogene, blutfarbene Ketten waren an den Ringen befestigt. Doch kein Pferd stand schnaubend an der Kette, sondern ein klappriges, von Spinnweben überzogenes Skelett hing daran und starrte die beiden Jungen aus seinen leeren Augenhöhlen an. Einige graue Stofffetzen hingen dem Toten über der Schulter und Harry konnte angelaufene Knöpfe ausmachen, die hinter den Rippen auf dem staubigen Boden lagen. Harrys Blick glitt zu den dürren Fußknochen und etwas sprödes Leder lag unter den staubigen Knöchelchen. Schuhe, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf und ein leises Quieken ließ ihn zusammenzucken und Ron sprang schreckhaft beiseite. 

„Was war das?", rief er mit angsterfüllter Stimme.

„Ron, das ist doch nur eine Ratte!", beruhigte ihn Harry und sah der davonlaufenden Ratte nach, die im Dunkel des Ganges verschwand. Seltsamerweise machte ihm der Anblick des Skelettes nichts aus. „Komm, wir machen weiter!"

„Wir-wir… sol-sollten Mum holen", stotterte Ron, der immer noch wie gelähmt auf den Toten sah. 

„Ron. Deine Mum sagte, wir sollen sie holen, wenn wir etwas _Lebendiges_ finden.", sagte Harry und warf eine Kiste in den Sack. Klappernd fiel sie auf den Boden. 

„Aber-" begann Ron. 

„Ron, dreh' dich einfach um und mach weiter. Ich habe keine Lust, morgen noch hier unten zu sein.", unterbrach Harry ihn.  

Langsam drehte Ron sich um und schenkte Harry einen ängstlichen Blick, den dieser unquittiert zur Kenntnis nahm. Murmelnd griff Ron nach einem Bild, die alte Dame darin schlug entsetzt die Augen auf, als sie den Luftzug wahrnahm und donnerte es in den Sack.

Wortlos arbeiteten sie weiter und zwei Stunden schwiegen sie sich an, den Raum hatten sie bereits hinter sich gelassen. Der Kerker schien aus unendlich langen Gängen zu bestehen, jeder hatte Abzweigungen, doch meistens waren die Gänge leer und nur noch selten fanden sie Müll. 

Schon lange drang kein Tageslicht mehr zu ihnen hinein, einzig und allein dass Jahrzehnte alte Feuer einiger Immerbrennender Fackeln flackerte von den Wänden herab und ließ ihre Schatten an den steinigen moosbedeckten Wänden tanzen. 

Sie kamen an eine alte, mit rostigem Eisen beschlagene Tür.

„Harry, sollen wir da rein?" Rons Frage erübrigte sich, denn Harry zog die Tür bereits auf. „Ron, bring mal eine Fackel. Da ist etwas."

Es knisterte und klackte in dem stockfinsteren Raum. 

Schnell ging Ron zu nächsten Fackel und reichte sie Harry. Anspannt stand Ron hinter ihm, als er die Fackel in den Raum hielt. 

„Spi- Spin- SPINNEN!", schrie Ron, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte davon. 

„Ron, warte!", rief Harry ihm hinterher und schloss schnell die Tür, denn im Raum saßen hunderte kleine und zum Teil tellergroße Spinnen, deren ganzer Körper mit blaugrauem, borstigem Haar bedeckt war. Deutlich hatte man die acht Augen im schwachen Licht der Fackel erkennen können.

Harry rannte hinter Ron her, links um die Ecke und überrannte Ron, der da stand, beinahe.

„Ron? Alles klar? Was hast du da in der Hand?", fragte Harry neugierig. Es sah aus wie ein Stapel alter Pergamentbogen. 

„Das sind Briefe", sagte er zu Harry. Ron reichte Harry ein Bündel Pergamente. „Briefe von deinen Vater an Sirius." 

„Wo hast du die her?"

„Sie lagen hier auf dem Boden."

Harry nahm sie und begann, den Obersten zu lesen.

_Hallo Sirius!_

_Ich hoffe es geht dir gut und deine Eltern sind nicht zu streng mit dir…_

„Harry, ich denke, es ist besser, wenn wir das oben lesen. Lass uns aufhören, hier unten ist der meiste Müll weg." 

Ron hatte Recht, sie sollten die Briefe oben lesen, hier unten war nicht der richtige Ort. Er steckte das Bündel Briefe zu den Plänen in seinen Umhang und die beiden liefen in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren.

„Harry, Ron.", hallte Mrs. Weasleys magisch verstärkte Stimme durch die Gänge des Verlieses. „Kommt Abendessen!" 

Die beiden Jungen sahen sich grinsend an, soviel zum Weiterarbeiten und rannten los. Doch bereits nach wenigen Metern kamen sie an eine Kreuzung und Ron blieb stehen.

 „Wo müssen wir lang?", fragte er. 

Harry ging prüfend einige Meter in jeden Gang und meinte. „Gerade aus, siehst du unsere Fußspuren, dort." Harry deutete auf eine kleine Pfütze.

Sie liefen weiter. 

Nachdem sie zweimal falsch abgebogen und einige Male im Kreis gelaufen waren, stolperten sie total fertig die Treppe hinauf. 

Am Treppenabsatz wartete Mrs. Weasley auf sie. „Ihr seid reichlich spät! Geht nach oben, ich habe Hermine etwas zu essen mitgegeben. Das Treffen beginnt in fünf Minuten und dann will ich euch nicht mehr hier sehen!" 

Ohne Widerworte stolperten die beiden nach oben in ihr Zimmer.

Hermine und Ginny saßen in ihrem Zimmer, vor sich hatten die beiden Rons altes Zauberschach vor sich stehen und die weißen und schwarzen Figuren riefen wild durcheinander. Natürlich waren Hermines weiße Figuren am Gewinnen, am Rande des Feldes lagen bereits ein paar geschlagene schwarze Bauern. 

„Na ihr beiden, fertig mit dem Kerker?", lachte Ginny und schob ihren schwarzen Turm nach vorne. 

„Ja", murmelte Ron und klopfte sich etwas Staub von der Schulter. „Wo ist das Essen?"

„Sag mal Ron, bist du blind?" Hermine deutete auf ein großes Tablett. „Der Rest von heute Mittag."

Harry und Ron stürzten auf die Teller und nahmen sich reichlich.

„Depf Valif iff riffiv", nuschelte Ron und schob sich einen großen Löffel Eintopf in den Mund. Lauch hing in seinem Mundwinkel.

„Kannst du das bitte wiederholen?", fragte Hermine. „Ich denke niemand hat irgendeinen Ton verstanden."

Ron schluckte. „Ich sagte, das Verlies ist riesig. Wir haben ein angekettetes Skelett gefunden. Und Harry hat Briefe von seinem Dad an Sirius gefunden!" Rons Stimme klang nun gar nicht mehr ängstlich.

Hermine rieb sich das Kinn. „Ginny, tut mir leid. Schach Matt." Sie schlug Ginny und ihre Figuren jubelten begeistert auf. 

„Wie machst du das Hermine? Immer gewinnst du, das macht kein Spaß." Beleidigt stand Ginny auf und setze sich zu Harry und Ron. 

„Hermine, hast du mir überhaupt zugehört?", fragte Ron leicht beleidigt. Er hatte doch zumindest eine kleine Reaktion erwartet.

„Äh Ron? Tut mir leid, ich habe mich gerade konzentriert", entschuldigte sich Hermine. 

Ron rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Ich sagte, WIR haben ein Skelett gefunden und Harry hat alte Briefe von seinem Dad an Sirius gefunden."   

Hermine räumte die Schachfiguren zusammen, die jubelnde Menge wollte sich kaum in die Schachtel packen lassen und sie musste das Brett als Gewicht auf den Deckel stellen, damit die Figuren ihn nicht wieder aufstießen. „Ich muss weg, viel Spaß noch!", meinte Hermine knapp und stürmte aus dem Zimmer.

„Was ist denn mit der los?", fragte Ron verwirrt und sah die anderen beiden verständnislos an.

„Egal. Harry, zeig mal die Briefe." Aufgeregt riss Ginny das Bündel an sich, was Harry inzwischen aus seinem Umhang gezogen hatte.

„Soll ich sie vorlesen?", fragte sie schnell und ihre Augen leuchteten.

Nachdenklich sah Harry auf die Briefe in Ginnys Schoß und in seinen Inneren rumorte es. Persönliche Briefe, von seinem Dad an Sirius. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit und er legte den Löffel ab. „Okay, Ginny", sagte er und versuchte sie anzulächeln.

„Danke!", freute Ginny sich und setzte sich auf Harrys Bett. Die Federn quietschten. 

_Hallo Sirius!_

„Harry, der ist von deinem Vater!"

„Als ob wir das nicht selbst herausfinden. Tz.", flüsterte ihm Ron genervt zu.

_Das vergangene Jahr war gigantisch. Der alten Mrs. Norris haben wir es richtig gezeigt. Den Zaubertrank in ihren Kaffee zu mischen. Einfach genial,  die Idee. Aber das Beste, es wird nie jemand dahinter kommen, und sie wird für ewig diese Katze bleiben. _

_Und Filch, hat sich riesig über sie gefreut. Hast du seinen Blick gesehen als er sie entgegennahm, dabei war es doch seine Verlobte und zu allem Überfluss hat er sie nach ihr benannt. Ich würde gerne Wissen, wie er sich das plötzliche Verschwinden seiner Zukünftigen erklärt, auch Dumbeldore und die alte McGonagall standen vor einem Rätsel. _

_Achja__, meine Eltern haben nichts dagegen, dass du uns besuchst, sie sagen, du könntest auch die ganzen Ferien bei uns bleiben, wir holen dich bald._

_Bis dann,_

_James _

Harry hatte seine Augen geschlossen, was hatte sein Vater getan? Sein Vater hatte zusammen mit seinen Freunden jemanden in eine Katze verwandelt! Entsetzen machte sich in ihm breit. Im vergangen Jahr hatte er durch Zufall erfahren, dass sein Dad, zusammen mit Sirius, Severus Snape, terrorisiert hatten und ihn dabei auf die schrecklichste Weise gedemütigt, Snape unterrichtet Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und war seit dem ersten Tag gemein zu ihm und seinen Freunden. Er klappte seine Augen auf, Ginny las schon den nächsten Brief vor. 

_Ich würde mich freuen wenn…      _

„AUFHÖREN!", schrie Harry und hielt sich die Ohren zu. 

Ginny brach abrupt ab und legte das Bündel beiseite. „Was ist los?"

„Geb' mir die Briefe, das geht euch nichts an."

Leicht verwirrt stand Ginny auf und gab Harry die Dokumente, der sie sogleich in seinem Umhang verschwinden ließ.

Ginny ging zur Tür. „Ich würde zu gerne wissen, was sie bei diesem Treffen besprechen."

Ron legte seinen Löffel beiseite, er hatte die ganze Zeit über weiter gegessen. „Ich habe letztens über die verlängerten Ohren gehört, dass viele bekannte Zauberer daran teilnehmen."

„Lasst uns mal nach unten schauen.", schlug Harry wieder wesentlich gefasster vor und stand auf. Eiligen Schrittes ging er zur Tür und öffnete sie.

Etwas in Harrys Kopf sagte ihm, sie sollten das besser nicht machen, aber seine Neugier war stärker und so kam es, dass die drei fünf Minuten später an der Küchentür standen und lauschten. 

„Nichts, kein Ton.", sagte Ginny frustriert und drehte sich um. Enttäuscht gingen sie wieder.

„Mum hat bestimmt wieder diesen Abwehrzauber angewendet, wie im letzten Jahr.", sagte Ron und folgte Harry und seiner Schwester. 

Als sie gerade in die Vorhalle eingetreten waren und weiter hinaufgehen wollten, hörten sie unten von der Küche laute Stimmen, die näher kamen. 

Schnell spurteten sie nach oben und versteckten sich hinter der nächsten Ecke. 

Harry lugte um die Ecke, unten im Vorraum standen jetzt mindestens zwanzig Zauberer und Hexen, einer nach dem anderen apparierte davon.

„Harry, wer ist das?" fragte Ginny hinter ihm. 

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antworte er wahrheitsgemäß. Einige hatte er zwar schon mal gesehen, aber er wusste nicht mehr genau, wo.

„Das sind sehr mächtige Magier.", erklang auf einmal Hermines Stimme.

Erschrocken drehten sie sich um, ihre Freundin stand hinter ihnen. 

„Hermine!", zischte Ron. „Wer denn?"

Sie räusperte sich und setzte ihr altbekanntes besserwisserisches Lächeln auf.

„Unter anderem Hengis Woodcraft und Circe Cleerwather." 

Ron sah sie erstaunt an. „Woher weißt du so etwas immer?"

Hermine lächelte. „Ich habe meine Quellen." 

Harry schaute leicht verwirrt. „Wer sind diese Leute?" 

„Harry, du weißt doch noch, die Schokofroschkarten. Hengis ist ein mächtiger, reicher Zauberer, er kennt sich mit Pflanzen besser aus als jeder andere. Man sagt, er könne sich selbst in einen Baum verwandeln und mit ihnen sprechen und Circe… sie ist eine Hexe, sie ist bekannt durch ihre Tränke, sie kennt alle alten Rezepte und kann dir alles brauen.", flüsterte ihm Ron zu und in seinen Augen entbrannte Neugier. 

„Sie sind alle im Orden?", fragte Ginny.

„Ja. Sie arbeiten alle für Dumbledore! Jetzt, da sie ihm Glauben schenken.", sagte Hermine. 

„Hermine, warum bist du eigentlich vorhin so schnell verschwunden", grinste Ron und sah sie prüfend an.

Doch als Antwort erntete er nur ein plumpes ‚_Das geht dich nichts an!' _

„Wenn das so ist… ich gehe schlafen. Gute Nacht", antworte Ron scharf und ging in das Zimmer zurück, das er sich mit Harry teilte. 

Harry nickte und fragte Hermine interessiert. „Der kann sich in einen Baum verwandeln?" 

Hermine grinste vorsichtig. „Nein. Das sagt man im Volksmund, doch es ist nur ein Gerücht. Er kennt sich aber mit allen Pflanzen aus. Er ist der Beste auf diesem Gebiet. Und er ist verwandt mit den Longbottoms!"

„Er ist verwandt mit Neville?", hakte Ginny nach. 

„Oh ja. Er ist der Bruder seiner Mutter. Also sein Onkel.", erklärte Hermine.

„Ähm, ich denke ich gehe auch, bis morgen, ihr beiden." Harry hob seinen Arm und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Ron löschte gerade seine Nachtischlampe, als Harry in den Raum kam. 

„Gute Nacht, Harry.", sagte Ron gähnend.

„Nacht Ron."

Harry legte seine Brille auf den Nachttisch, zog sich seinen Pyjama an und legte sich auch in sein Bett.

Jetzt wo er zur Ruhe kam, dachte er über die Briefe nach, er wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Dad ein solcher Raufbold gewesen ist. Immer hatte er geglaubt, dass sein Dad nett war, Harry hatte ihn in den letzten Jahren als sein großes Vorbild betrachtet. Wie konnte er sich nur so irren? Aber jetzt verstand er den Hass, den Snape gegen ihn hegte.

Und nun verstand er auch, warum diese teuflische Katze von Filch auf der Karte der Rumtreiber auftauchte. Sie war einst eine Hexe gewesen, aber warum hatte nie jemand ihr Verschwinden erwähnt? Das musste er unbedingt Dumbledore sagen, doch wo war der Schulleiter eigentlich? Er wusste es nicht und sein Magen wurde schwer, er musste unweigerlich wieder an Sirius denken. 

Er vergaß alles andere um sich herum, es schien alles einfach in den Tiefen der Dunkelheit zu verschwinden, immer Sirius vor Augen, er war so allein, er hatte niemanden, den er einen Verwandten nennen könnte und niemanden, den er je so lieben könnte, wie seine Eltern. Er war allein und salzige Tränen füllten seine Augen. Er schloss sie, doch es half nichts, denn immer, wenn er seine Augen schloss, sah er den toten Cedric in seinen Armen und dann wieder, wie Sirius stürzte.

Sein Mund war trocken und mit einem letzten Schniefen wischte Harry sich über sein Gesicht. Langsam, um Ron nicht zu wecken, der inzwischen selig schlief, kroch er unter der Bettdecke hervor und ging zur Tür. Die Treppen knarrten nicht, als Harry zur Küche ging.

Inzwischen war Ruhe im Haus eingekehrt, die Bilder schlummerten friedlich. Harry öffnete die Küchentür vorsichtig, der Raum war soweit er das erkennen konnte, leer. Im Kamin brannte noch ein kleines Feuer und die Stühle warfen tiefe Schatten auf die Wände. 

Er schlich weiter in den Vorratsraum, und nahm sich ein Butterbier. Dann setzte er sich auf einen Stuhl mit dem Rücken zur Eingangstür und genehmigte sich einen Schluck. 

Hier hatte ihm Sirius vor einem Jahr seine Fragen beantwortet, hier hat er Harry alles gesagt, und heute. 

Harry legte seine Arme auf den Tisch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Ärmel, dicke Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und ein lautes Schluchzen entwich seiner Kehle. 

Harry richtete sich auf und griff wieder nach seinem Butterbier. Es tat gut, etwas zu trinken. 

„Warum hab ich ihm nicht geholfen, warum…", murmelte er leise und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Weil du es nicht konntest." Jemand legte Harry eine Hand auf den Rücken. Erschrocken blickte er sich um, er hatte nicht erwartet, jemanden zu treffen. 

Es war Ginny, sie hatte wie Harry ein Butterbier in der Hand und setzte sich neben ihn. Er wischte sich schnell die Tränen aus seinem Gesicht. 

„Du kannst ruhig weinen, es ist gut", flüsterte sie ihm leise zu. 

Harry senkte seinen Kopf, er merkte, wie ihm das Blut in das Gesicht schoss und er rot anlief. 

Ginny lächelte freundlich. „Willst du reden?" 

Harry wandte seinen Kopf von ihr ab und stützte ihn mit seinem Armen ab. „Nein! Verschwinde, Ginny."

Doch sie rührte sich nicht. 

„Hörst du nicht? Lass mich alleine!", zischte er sie wütend an. Er schaute wieder zu ihr, seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen.

„Weißt du, Harry", begann sie leise zu sprechen. „Ich kann dich nicht verstehen. Wir sind deine Freunde und dir geht es schlecht, ich komme hier her und sehe dich weinen. Glaubst du, das tut mir nicht weh, wenn einer meiner besten Freunde total zerstört am Küchentisch sitzt, schluchzt und nach Luft ringt? Ich will doch nur, dass es dir gut geht und dass du glücklich bist. Ja, es ist hart, was dir passiert ist, ich weiß, was du fühlst, aber irgendwann musst du loslassen, und lieber früher als später. Denk nicht mehr daran, aber du sollst es nicht vergessen, doch das Leben geht weiter. Harry, ich sage dir, wenn du nicht lernst damit umzugehen, wird es dich auffressen und zerstören."

Eine kurze Pause entstand. 

„So, denke darüber nach, ich geh schlafen. Gute Nacht!" 

Ginny stand auf, aber Harry packte sie am Handgelenk. „Warte, du hast Recht." 

Ginny setzte sich wieder, sichtlich erleichtert von Harrys Einsicht.

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Butterbier. Seine Hände zitterten, er hatte mit niemanden richtig über die Ereignisse gesprochen, nur mit Dumbledore, aber das war etwas anderes. Sein Magen wurde plötzlich schwer, sein Herz begann zu rasen. 

„I-ich..." Harry Stimme flatterte, Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf seiner Stirn.

„Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich werde es niemanden sagen, du kannst mir vertrauen.", erklärte Ginny verständnisvoll und nahm seine zitternde Hand. 

„Ich hab mit niemanden je darüber geredet. Es ist so..." Harry schloss krampfhaft seine Augen.

„Harry, es ist ok.", sagte Ginny und strich leicht mit ihrem Daumen über die Hand. Er schämte sich so, er durfte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt. Er schluckte.

„Alles hier erinnert mich an ihn, ich sehe ihn jede Nacht in den gleichen Albtraum." Harry lief eine kleine Träne die Wange herunter. Ginny lächelte ihn an und zog ein Taschentuch heraus und wischte die Träne aus Harrys Gesicht.

Er wurde leicht rot und musste grinsen. 

„Siehst du, geht doch schon wieder", ermutigte ihn Ginny. 

Auch wenn Harry jetzt etwas gefasster war, war er immer noch traurig.

„Ich träume jede Nacht diesen Traum, ich sehe Sirius fallen, immer tiefer, ich bin schuld, dass er tot ist, ich hätte sie aufhalten können."

„Red keinen Unsinn", fiel ihm Ginny streng ins Wort. „Dann wärst du jetzt tot. Du, Harry."

Harry starrte sie an. In seinem Innersten wusste er das Sie Recht hatte. 

„Hätte ich nicht auf diesen Traum gehört, Ginny. Hätte ich besser Ocullmati geübt. Und hätte ich die Warnungen von Hermine wahrgenommen. Dann wäre Sirius noch am Leben. Ich bin Schuld, dass er tot ist - nur ich."

„Harry, du bist nicht Schuld, dass er tot ist", trichterte sie ihm ein.

„Und warum bin ich nicht schuld? Ich habe euch in Gefahr gebracht, ich habe alle in Gefahr gebracht."

Ginny seufzte. „Harry, wir sind doch alle freiwillig mitgekommen, hast du das vergessen?"

Sie hatte Recht. Ginny sagte das Gleiche, was Dumbledore nach dem Zwischenfall im Ministerium gesagt hatte. Dumbledore gab sich die Schuld, er hatte Sirius hier eingesperrt. „Aber hätte ich-", begann Harry. 

„Harry!!! Verdammt - DU BIST NICHT SCHULD!", schrie Ginny ihn wütend an. 

Harry nahm noch einen Schluck. Sein Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich plötzlich, als ihm auffiel, wie er sich aufführte. 

„Ginny, ich habe mich so dumm benommen." Er zitterte immer noch. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein?

„Harry, du bist verzweifelt. Du glaubst, du hast niemanden, aber das ist nicht richtig, wir alle mögen dich, wir alle sind immer für dich da!"

„Danke Ginny", sagte Harry und es kam ihn so vor, als ob sich seine aufgewühlten Gefühle endlich beruhigen würden. „Ich glaube, ich gehe jetzt lieber schlafen. Gute Nacht, Ginny."

Er ging aus der Küche und ließ Ginny alleine zurück. 

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry vor Ron auf. 

Verschlafen richtete er sich auf und rieb sich die Augen, ein Blick auf Rons Bett verriet ihm, dass dieser noch schlief und so schlich er sich leise er aus dem Zimmer und ging hinab. Bis auf ein paar Bilder, die aufgeregt miteinander tuschelten, schien noch alles ruhig. 

Als Harry sich aber der Küche näherte, hörte er Stimmen. 

Er trat ein. 

Tonks und zwei ihm unbekannte Zauberer saßen am Tisch und frühstückten. Mrs. Weasley stand am Herd und vor ihr brutzelte ein Spiegelei in der Pfanne. In der rechten Hand hielt sie einen Bratkartoffelwender  

Ein vielstimmiges „Guten Morgen" hallte ihm entgegen. 

„Harry, schön dich zu sehen", begrüßte ihn Tonks erfreut. 

Die anderen beiden Zauberer waren aufgesprungen und verneigten sich vor Harry. 

„Es ist uns eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen" sagte der linke und reichte Harry, genau wie der rechte, seine Hand.

Harry musste grinsen. 

„Guten Tag", sagte Harry und setzte sich neben Tonks, die ihn aus müden Augen anstrahlte. Sie schien die Nacht kaum geschlafen zu haben.

„Darf ich mich vorstellen? Mein Name ist Igor Strabofsky. Und das ist mein Bruder Dimitri Strabofsky. Wir kommen aus Russland, leben nun aber schon viele Jahre hier in London. Wir werden in diesem Jahr Verteidigung gegen die Dunklenkünste in Hogwarts unterrichten."

Harry nickte. „Ah, sehr erfreut." 

 „Harry, Spiegelei mit Schinken und Toast?", fragte Mrs. Weasley und hielt ihm die Pfanne entgegen. Das Spiegelei duftete verführerisch. 

„Ja. Danke!", antworte Harry und nahm den Tagespropheten in die Hand, der einsam und zusammengerollt auf dem Tisch lag.


End file.
